HunHan Flow
by Deereye
Summary: Kumpulan cerita oneshoot HunHan dengan genre yang soft dan konflik yang ringan. Enjoy your reading


HUNHAN RANDOM STORY

"CUT!!"

Luhan menghela nafas lega karena syuting hari ini telah selesai. Dia tersenyum dan terus mengucapkan terima kasih pada staff yang telah puas dan memuji hasil kerjanya.

"Kerja bagus, Luhan. Saya suka sekali dengan aktingmu yang sangat mendalami karakter."

Sang sutradara merasa puas dengan akting Luhan sebagai tokoh antagonis yang membenci si pemeran utama dan kembali memuji hasil kerjanya. Luhan pun membungkuk sembari mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Luhan-ah!"

Merasa dirinya terpanggil, Luhan menengok kebelakang dan mendapati sang manager dengan cengiran bodohnya seperti biasa. Mungkin dia juga merasa puas dengan hasil pekerjaan Luhan hari ini.

"Setelah ini kau tidak memiliki jadwal apapun lagi. Mau langsung pulang atau kau mau mampir ke suatu tempat?" Tanya sang manager disertai dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"La-"

"Luhan-ssi." Belum juga Luhan menjawab sang manager namun seseorang telah memanggil namanya lagi.

"eoh. Oh Sehun-ssi. Ada apa?" Luhan terheran ketika melihat lawan mainnya –si pemeran utama yang mendapatkan julukan 'Malaikat berwajah tampan'- memanggil dirinya.

"emm.. itu.. Apa kau punya waktu luang?" Sehun bertanya padanya dengan senyuman canggung.

"Luhan sudah tidak ada jadwal lagi jadi kau bisa membawanya."

Luhan menggeram ketika managernya dengan mudahnya memberikan izin pada orang lain untuk membawanya pergi tanpa persetujuannya disertai dengan senyuman ramah yang membuatnya ingin memukul kepala sang manager.

"Terimakasih~ nanti aku yang akan mengantarkan Luhan hyung pulang dengan selamat."

Tanpa meminta izin pada Luhan terlebih dahulu, dengan seenaknya Sehun langsung menarik tangan Luhan yang menyempatkan diri untuk memberi tatapan tajamnya pada sang manager dan membawanya keluar dari area syuting menuju parkiran dan langsung memasukan Luhan kedalam mobil.

"Yak! Apa-apaan kau ini! Membawa keluar tanpa meminta persetujuan dariku ini namanya pemaksaan! Tidak sopan sekali. Aku ini seniormu, jadi hormatilah aku!"

Serius, Luhan kesal bukan main. Dia lelah dan hanya ingin segera pulang dan beristirahat dengan tenang. Tapi kenapa dia malah terjebak bersama aktor junior ini?

"Hehehe.. Maaf sebelumnya, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu untuk minum bersama sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena kau telah banyak memberikan saran padaku selama syuting pertamaku. Jika aku mengatakannya saat masih berada disana aku yakin kau akan langsung menolak ajakanku." Jelas Sehun sambil memasang senyum malaikat tak berdosanya.

Luhan hanya memutar mata. Toh, percuma jika ia ingin menolak dan memberontak meminta Sehun untuk menurukannya di jalan. Dia tidak membawa dompet dan ponsel, semua barangnya ada pada managernya. Jadi dia hanya bisa mengikuti ajakan Sehun saja karena tidak ada lagi hal yang bisa dilakukannya.

~HunHan Story~

Luhan kira Sehun akan membawanya ketempat yang penuh kebisingan namun ternyata dia hanya membawanya kesebuah restaurant biasa yang sederhana namun memiliki interior yang sangat elegan bergaya temporer.

"Maaf aku mengajakmu untuk minum disini. Ini merupakan tempat favoriteku untuk minum sekaligus melepas penat. Dan aku sangat ingin membawamu kesini."

Sehun berbicara dengan wajah yang berseri-seri seolah-olah dirinya memang selalu menguarkan energi yang positif.

Apakah ini yang dimaksud dengan 'aura malaikat Oh Sehun?'

Luhan bertanya dalam hati ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Sehun yang terlihat polos dan tampan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Cukup nyaman juga berada disini." Luhan meneguk minumannya sedikit karena dia tidak suka mabuk didepan orang lain.

Senyuman milik Sehun bertambah lebar ketika mendengar jawaban Luhan. Jika begini dia bisa berniat untuk mengajak Luhan ketempat ini setiap mereka punya waktu luang.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan terus membawamu kemari jika kita sedang memiliki waktu senggang."

Sehun benar-benar orang yang selalu bersemangat menurut Luhan karena setiap dia berbicara nada bicaranya terdengar sangat antusias dengan senyum yang selalu menyertainya.

Luhan hanya menjawabnya dengan tersenyum kaku dan terus meminum minumannya sedikit demi sedikit sehingga tanpa sadar dirinya sudah hampir mabuk. Luhan hanya mendengar ocehan Sehun dan menanggapi seperlunya.

Sampai akhirnya Luhan mabuk total dan meracau menanggapi semua pertanyaan Sehun dengan kalimat panjang yang dia keluarkan sampai dirinya tertidur dimeja.

~HunHan Story~

Luhan melenguh pertanda dia telah terbangun dari tidurnya namun masih memejamkan matanya dan mulai meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat kaku. Pria cantik itu dengan susah payah memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk, belum ada niatan untuk membuka mata.

Kepalanya terasa berat, dia mencoba untuk memijatnya perlahan. Hangover memang benar-benar menyebalkan! Sungutnya dalam hati.

"Selamat pagi Luhan hyung~"

Luhan tersentak kebelakang, dia terkejut bukan main ketika Sehun menyapanya dengan posisi yang dekat berada dihadapannya.

Mata terang berbinar milik Sehun dan atas tubuhnya yang shirtless cukup mengganggu paginya membuat Luhan bertambah pusing.

"Dimana ini?" Luhan bertanya sambil memijat kepalanya yang sungguhan masih terasa berat.

"Kau berada di apartementku. Semalam saat kau mabuk aku tak tau akan mengantarmu kemana, aku berfikir untuk menelpon managermu saja tapi ternyata kau tak membawa ponsel. Aku tak punya pilihan jadi aku membawamu kemari saja." Masih dengan mata berbinarnya Sehun menjelaskan keadaan Luhan semalam.

"Lalu kemana pakaianku? Apa kau berbuat sesuatu padaku semalam?" Luhan mencurigai Sehun karena melihat Sehun yang shirtless dan dirinya yang tidak mengenakan apapun dibalik selimutnya.

"Ah.. itu, Semalam kau memuntahkan isi perutmu dan mengotori seluruh pakaianmu, jadi aku mencucikan pakaianmu."

Senyumnya benar-benar tidak mau luntur dari wajahnya. Luhan sebal hanya dengan melihat senyum itu.

Apa bibir dan rahangnya tidak lelah terus tersenyum seperti itu?

"hm.. Aku tidak melakukan hal yang anehkan saat aku mabuk?" Luhan bertanya takut-takut dia melakukan hal yang memalukan dan menggerutu ketika selimutnya terus merosot dari tubuhnya.

"Kurasa tidak. Tunggu. Aku akan menunjukannya padamu." Sehun mengambil ponsel yang ada dimeja nakasnya lalu kembali duduk di ranjang berhadapan dengan Luhan yang masih menjaga selimutnya agar tidak merosot kemudian dia mengarahkan ponselnya lalu video dirinya yang sedang meracaupun terputar.

"Kau hanya memberikan izin padaku untuk mengantar jemputmu ke lokasi syuting dengan membayar seratus ribu won padamu setiap aku ingin melakukannya." Cengiran Sehun melebar ketika dia berhasil menunjukan video Luhan yang sedang bernegoisasi dengan dirinya.

Sudut mata kanan dan bibir Luhan berkedut merasa dirinya begitu memalukan direkaman yang Sehun ambil.

"Tak hanya itu, kau juga sudah mengizinkanku untuk tidur bersamamu tadi malam. Dengan syarat aku harus membayar dua ratus ribu won." Sehun menunjukan rekaman video lainya yang Luhan menyetujui apa yang Sehun katakan tadi.

Oh sial! Aku sungguh mabuk berat tadi malam! Aku bahkan tak ingat telah bicara seperti itu. Bodoh kau Luhan!

Luhan semakin merengut ketika Sehun masih memutar video percakapannya saat mabuk.

Kalau dia masih menyimpan video itu, bisa hancur karirku nanti kalau sampai dia memberikan videonya pada orang lain dan menyebarkannya di internet.

Tamat riwayatmu Luhan!

Luhan terus berperang batin. Memikirkan cara agar Sehun tidak memanfaatkan video itu dan menghancurkan karir yang dengan setengah nyawanya dia bangun ini.

"Sehun-ah. Bagaimana caraku untuk membalas kebaikanmu ini?" Luhan memulai sandiwaranya untuk membujuk Sehun menghapus rekaman videonya.

"Katakan padaku apa yang kau inginkan, aku berjanji akan mengabulkannya untukmu. Asalkan kau bersedia untuk menghapus rekaman videoku itu." Luhan dengan lembut bertanya pada Sehun.

"Benarkah kau akan mengabulkan semua permintaanku? Benarkah?" Sehun bertanya untuk memastikan tawaran menggiurkan itu. Dan baru percaya ketika Luhan mengganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau taukan kalau aku mengidolakanmu sejak hari pertama kau memberiku saran selagi kita syuting bersama?"

Luhan sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sehun yang cenderung kepernyataan dengan cepat dia hanya mengganggukan kepala.

"Kau tau aku benar-benar menyukaimu sebagai junior maupun sebagai pria?" Luhan kembali hanya mengganggukan kepala.

"Jadi.." Sekarang Luhan melihat wajah Sehun yang sangat merah dan terlihat gugup.

"Ayo bercinta denganku! Aku akan membayarmu dua ratus ribu won setelahnya!"

Sehun mengucapkan itu dengan kabut nafsu yang mulai mengelilinginya. Sehun mendorong Luhan hingga berbaring diranjang dan mulai mengendus leher putih Luhan.

"se- Sehun! Tunggu! Hey!"

Sialan! Dia bahkan sudah tegang!

Luhan panik ketika merasakan tubuh bagian selatan Sehun sudah menegang dan mencoba mendorong Sehun menjauh namun tenaganya kalah dibanding Sehun yang sudah diliputi kabut nafsu.

Sehun tidak memperdulikan dorongan Luhan pada tubuhnya. Dia terus mengucupi leher serta wajah Luhan dan ketika dia mencium dan melumat bibirnya dengan refleks pertahanan diri Luhan menendang perut Sehun hingga dia terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

Luhan langsung melarikan diri sambil membawa selimut melindungi tubuh polosnya dan masuk kekamar mandi ketika dia melihat hanya itu satu-satu pintu yang ada diruangan ini selain kamar Sehun.

Namun sebelum pintu sempat tertutup, Sehun menahannya menggunakan tangan dan membanting pintu dengan kencang.

Luhan ketakutan melihat mata Sehun yang benar-benar sedang dikuasai nafsu.

"Tolong jangan mencoba kabur dariku, Hyung!" Kilatan mata Sehun terlihat menakutkan.

"Menghindariku akan membuat penisku semakin keras." Luhan mematung tidak tau harus merespon apa ketika Sehun berbicara dengan vulgar padanya.

Oh sial, dirinya benar-benar ketakutan sekarang!

"Kau memberi tawaran apapun yang kuinginkan. Jangan mencoba melanggar janjimu." Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan yang terduduk di toilet.

"ta- Tapi pasti ada hal lain yang kau inginkan selain ini bukan?" Luhan bertanya dengan senyum canggung. Posisi mereka ini sangat dekat sekali. Dia bisa merasakan penisnya yang sudah tak tertutupi selimut bergesekan dengan penis Sehun yang masih terbungkus celananya.

"Aku tidak menginginkan hal lain ketika kau berada dihadapanku. Aku sangat menginginkanmu Luhan."

Bocah ini bahkan dengan seenaknya memanggil namaku saja!

Luhan memekik ketika Sehun kembali menciumnya. Mencoba menahan desahannya ketika lidah Sehun menginvasi mulutnya dan melumat bibirnya. Sehun menurunkan ciumannya menuju leher putih mulus milik Luhan,

"Jangan meninggalkan bekas! Aku ada pemotretan besok." Melarang Sehun sebelum meninggalkan bekas keunguan.

Merasa tidak nyaman melakukannnya di toilet yang sempit, Sehun menggendong Luhan kembali kekamarnya.

Membaringkan Luhan dan bangkit untuk melepaskan celananya.

Luhan yang melihat ada kesempatan pun melarikan diri keluar kamar dan segera mengganjal pintu kamar Sehun dengan perabot yang ada disekitarnya, dari lemari, meja, kursi yang sekiranya mampu untuk menahan pintu dari dorongan tenaga Sehun yang besar.

Luhan duduk menenangkan diri sebentar sebelum ia pulang ke apartementnya.

~HunHan Story~

Keesokan harinya pun tiba seperti biasa. Namun Sehun terlihat aneh, dia tidak terlihat mengagumkan seperti biasanya. Fikirannya tidak fokus dia banyak melakukan kesalahan.

Luhan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sehun syuting pun merasa bersalah.

Apa ini karenaku? Apa semalam aku sangat keterlaluan?

Menggelengkan kepala mencoba mengusir perasaan bersalahnya.

"Yak Oh Sehun! Kau ini! Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Fokuslah pada perkerjaanmu sekarang!" Lagi-lagi dia mendapat teguran dari sang sutradara

"Sudah tenanglah. Sepertinya kita perlu istirahat sebentar."

Beruntunglah si penulis naskah berbaik hati membujuk sang sutradara untuk istirahat.

Sehun menghela nafas lelah. Dirinya benar-benar sangat kacau hari ini. Mengusap kasar wajahnya dan berniat untuk ke toilet sebelum suara pria yang disukainya memanggil

"Sehun-ssi! Bisa kita minum teh bersama?" Luhan berdiri didepan pintu yang menjadi tempat adegan syutingnya tadi. Memberikan senyumnya yang Sehun sukai. Tanpa membuang waktu Sehun segera mengiyakan ajakan seniornya itu.

Sebenarnya sedari tadi Luhan memperhatikan aktingnya Sehun yang lagi kacau hari ini. Sedikit merasa bersalah karena mungkin dia yang menjadi alasan Sehun tidak fokus dalam pekerjaannya karena penolakan dirinya yang semalam.

Mereka berdiri didekat mesin minuman. setelah kejadian semalam sebenarnya Luhan agak canggung untuk berbicara berdua dengan Sehun. Tapi karena merasa bersalah atas kejadian semalam jadi anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maaf.

"Kau aktor yang buruk!" Sehun terkejut karena tiba-tiba Luhan berteriak padanya.

"Kau tau kenapa aku memanggilmu kemari, kan?"

Awalnya bingung harus merespon bagaimana hingga akhirnya dia hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepala sambil tertawa canggung.

"Ya?"

"Apa-apaan aktingmu barusan itu, hah? Apa kau sudah tidak bisa berakting lagi? Apa kau ingin mendapat predikat sebagai aktor yang buruk? Kerjakanlah pekerjaanmu dengan benar. Jangan melakukannya seperti seorang amatir!"

Luhan berbicara dengan nada sarkas. Tetapi setelah melihat ekspresi Sehun yang menyedihkan dia menambahkan kalimatnya lagi agar tidak terlalu menyakiti hati Sehun.

"Seorang aktor yang tidak percaya diri dengan karyanya sendiri terlalu menyedihkan untuk dilihat." Luhan membuka kaleng minuman sambil melirik Sehun.

"Maaf, aku sudah melakukan beberapa cara tetapi belum berhasil." Sehun makin menundukan kepalanya karena dia merasa berkecil hati telah ditegur oleh senior sekaligus idolanya itu.

"Itu Oh Sehun-nim dan Luhan-nim! Mereka berduka terlihat akrab sekali." Luhan yang mendengar obrolan staff wanita yang lewat didepan mereka sambil memujinya pun menyodorkan minumannya untuk Sehun sebagai bentuk pencitraan dirinya

"Ini minumlah Sehun-ssi."

Sehun tidak menyadari perubahan sifat Luhan. Dia justru senang karena Luhan memberikan minumannya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kau memberikan minumanmu padaku? Ciuman tidak langsung-"

"Aku belum meminumnya." Luhan langsung menyelak kalimat Sehun sebelum dia mengucapkan hal mesum dan berisiko didengar orang lain.

"Luhan-nim baik sekali ya~"

Luhan menyeringai senang mendengar obrolan lewat staff wanita tadi. Dia mengeluarkan koin untuk membeli minuman lainnya.

"Apa kau memikirkan sesuatu selama adegan itu?" Tanya Luhan memecah jeda diantara mereka.

"Aku memikirkan banyak hal, seperti cara terbaik untuk memainkannya dan menyelaraskannya dengan aktor lainnya-"

"Jangan pikirkan itu!" Lagi, Luhan memotong kalimatnya yang belum terucap. Sehun bingung harus berkata apa pada Luhan.

"Ini seperti yang kukatakan padamu saat di drama yang terakhir itu. Jangan pusing, hanya lakukan apa yang menurutmu benar. Jangan bilang kau melupakan itu?" Luhan menatap Sehun serius. Mencoba untuk memberi semangat pada Sehun lagi.

"Aku tidak melupakannya!" Sehun mengucapkannya dengan lantang dan terdengar jantan ditelinga Luhan.

"Aku tidak akan melupakannya. Sampai kinipun aku ingat semua yang kau katakan padaku." Sehun tersenyum merasakan kepedulian Luhan padanya.

"Lalu aku akan memberitahumu apa yang aku maksud. Meskipun kau membuatku kesal." Mencoba tidak terlalu memperlihatkan kepeduliannya, Luhan berbicara masih dengan sarkasmenya.

"Ada dua pola umum untuk para aktor." Luhan menunjukan dua jari rampingnya sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Pertama ada tipe manual melakukan peran dipikiran mereka dan kemudian meresponnya sesuai selama syuting. Selanjutnya ada tipe otomatis yang menekankan keberanian yang tidak perlu bekerja apapun selain mereka dapat akting dengan bebas."

Sehun memperhatikan penjelasan Luhan dengan seksama tanpa melewati satu kalimat yang terucap lewat bibir indah Luhan.

"Oh Sehun, kaulah tipe yang terakhir. Aku benar-benar yakin itu." Luhan mencoba untuk memberikan pendapatnya mengenai Sehun.

"Terkadang, kau melihat orang-orang yang pekerjaannya tidak mementingkan diri sendiri. Ketika orang itu menggunakan pikiran mereka, indra mereka menjadi tumpul dan mereka bingung." Luhan memberikan penjelasan sebagi masukannya untuk Sehun.

"Jadi tidak apa-apa untuk melakukannya seperti hal yang kuinginkan meskipun aku tokohnya?" Sehun mulai menangkap maksud dari perkataan Luhan.

"Bodoh. Kubolehkan karena kaulah tokohnya." Sehun jadi semakin mengagumkan Luhan.

"Tapi kemudian tokoh juga harus lebih bersyukur daripada siapapun untuk orang-orang disekitarnya. Kita memiliki peran dan kru yang sangat berbakat saat ini. Kau beruntung memiliki lingkungan seperti ini untuk peran utama pertamamu." Luhan benar-benar membuat Sehun semakin menyukainya hanya dari kalimat masukan darinya.

"Selain itu, siapa menurutmu bagian terpentingnya?" Luhan menunjuk kearah Sehun.

"Jangan meremehkanku. Aku akan mencuri setiap adegan darimu, itu mudah."

"Luhan hyung.." Sehun berbisik, dia sungguh tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi.

"Apa hanya itu jawabanmu, tokoh utama?" Luhan berkata dengan sedikit menyindir.

"Kau tidak punya waktu untuk omong kosong ketika kau mempermainkanku."

Sehun merasa tertantang dengan ucapan Luhan barusan. Sehun menenggak minumannya dengan semangat membara.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menyerangmu seperti apa yang kau katakan."

Luhan menyeringai ketika melihat semangat Sehun kembali membara.

"Biaya ajarku tidak murah, lho." Luhan mencoba berkata dengan nada sombong.

"Baik. Apa biayanya seratus ribu won?"

"Apa kau mau berkelahi?"

Luhan pergi meninggalkan tempat mesin minuman dengan Sehun yang mengekor dibelakangnya dan masuk ketempat syuting.

"Selamat datang kembali." Penulis naskah menyambut kembali Sehun dan Luhan.

"Adegan selanjutnya adalah adegan kalian berdua. Apa kalian siap?"

Penulis naskah bertanya ramah pada mereka dibalas tatapan datar Luhan dan senyuman semangat Sehun.

"Luhan-ah! Luhan-ah!"

"Ya." Luhan menjawab panggilan dari sutradaranya.

"Sepertinya kau memasang senyum diwajahnya, tapi berhati-hatilah agar dia tidak mencuri tempat darimu." Sutradara mencoba menasehati Luhan.

Karena Luhan bukan sembarangan aktor. Dia telah berkecimpung didunia peran dan menjadi aktor terbaik selama lima tahun berturut-turut jadi pasti telah banyak orang yang berniat untuk merebut posisinya.

Luhan menyeringai sebelum berkata dengan bangga "Jangan bercanda. Ini akan seratus tahun lebih cepat sebelum seseorang mencuri tempat dariku."

"hmm... Apa dia mencuri sesuatu yang lain?"

Luhan terkejut mendengar pertanyaan sang sutradara yang terdengar seperti sedang mencurigainya.

"mu- Mungkin hanya minuman.." Luhan menjawab dengan gugup dan tertawa canggung.

~HunHan Story~

Sebenarnya, aku menyadarinya. Sejak pertama kali kami berbagi adegan sudah kuduga 'Orang ini sangat mengerikan.'

"Melelahkan ya?" Luhan datang tiba-tiba saat Sehun sedang melamun.

Mengambil tempat duduk disamping Sehun dan mencoba berbasa-basi.

"Luhan hyung.." Sehun memanggil dengan lesu. Semangatnya tadi yang membara meluap entah kemana.

"Bagi seorang aktor sepertimu yang ditarik pedangnya dapat mengambil pilihan mental yang besar. Aku yakin itu sulit, tapi kau harus terbiasa. Ini menjadi sedikit lebih mudah karena kau menjadi lebih berpengalaman. Jangan sampai berhenti disini. Dan adegan yang kita lakukan tadi tidak buruk, dan aku menganggapnya sebagai pujian." Sehun tercengang mendengar perkataan Luhan.

"Kalau begitu..." Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan untuk menariknya dan membawanya pergi dari lokasi syuting.

"se- Sehun! Hey! Bisakah kau melepaskanku?" Luhan panik ketika Sehun membawanya pergi.

"Tidak mau." Dengan tegas Sehun menolaknya.

"Kemana kau akan membawaku?"

Luhan sungguhan panik saat ini.

Melihat Sehun menyeretnya dengan langkah tegas.

"Hanya sampai sana." Sehun menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang tidak jelas.

"Hey, lepaskan! Biarkan aku istirahat!" Luhan terus memberontak.

Gawat! Aku punya perasaan yang buruk soal ini!

Luhan hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati agar dirinya selamat.

"Tenanglah. Aku takkan melakukan hal buruk kepadamu."

"Lepaskan! Hey! Manager! Manager! Hyung!" Luhan mencoba meminta pertolongan pada managernya.

"Iya, ada apa?" saat Luhan akan menjawab managernya, Sehun dengan cepat menyelak.

"Manager hyung, aku akan membawa Luhan hyung pulang hari ini." Luhan hanya bisa melebarkan bola matanya mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Oh, benarkah? Baiklah. Terimakasih." Luhan hanya bisa pasrah untuk kedua kalinya dibawa Sehun pergi.

"Oho~ sesuatu yang berarti telah melekat pada Luhan ya?" Sutradara menatap kepergian Sehun dan Luhan dengan tatapan berbinar.

~HunHan Story~

"Bukankah kau baru saja kelelahan semenit yang lalu?" Luhan merasa perlu waspada saat Sehun membawanya kembali ke apartementnya.

"Ya, setengah." Sehun langsung membaringkan Luhan diranjangnya ketika telah sampai kedalam kamar miliknya.

"Tapi setengahnya lagi semakin panas untukmu dan aku harus menahan diri agar tidak memakanmu." Tangan Sehun mulai bekerja menaikan kaos Luhan keatas dan memperhatikan dada putih Luhan beserta puting merah mudanya yang terlihat sangat kenyal.

"Aku menginginkanmu." Sehun menatap Luhan dengan mata yang berkilat penuh nafsu yang membara.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Luhan hyung." Luhan memicingkan matanya.

Aku tidak bisa berpaling. Dia menarikku kearahnya.

Luhan terus menatap kedalam mata Sehun. Mencoba untuk mencari celah untuk menghindarinya.

Sial! Daya tarikannya seakan keluar dari dunia ini.

Luhan terus berbicara dengan hatinya sampai terasa Sehun mencium bibirnya. Hanya ciuman biasa, tidak ada nafsu didalamnya, atau mungkin belum.

"Aku pikir mungkin ini akan terlalu cepat karena kau menolakku hanya beberapa hari yang lalu." Sehun berbisik ditelinganya. Suara dalamnya membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri dan telinganya terasa basah karena ulah lidah Sehun yang menjilatinya.

"Tapi aku tak bisa menahan diri ketika rasa ini datang kepadaku, Luhan." Sehun mencoba menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan.

"Kau melihatku di video yang kau ambil diponselmu itukan? Aku iri padamu, jadi kau harusnya marah padaku." Luhan mencoba untuk mencari alasan agar Sehun menghindarinya namun ternyata itu tidak bisa.

"Benarkah? Ketika kupikir aku cukup dekat dengan orang yang kuidolakan untuk mengatakan itu padaku, aku sangat senang." Sehun terus mengelus setiap inci wajah Luhan menggunakan tangan dan jemari besarnya.

"Kupikir aku bisa menyimpan video itu untuk sementara waktu." Sehun tersenyum lebar ketika mengingat dia memiliki video percakapannya dengan Luhan saat sedang mabuk.

"Memangnya kau fikir aku ini apa?"

Oh sial!

"Maksudku, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti.. apa?" Kacau sudah. Luhan bingung harus berkata apa saat ini.

"Bukan hanya karena ku mengidolakanmu, Hyung. Aku juga jatuh cinta padamu."

Dengan senyum lebar dan mata berbinar serta tatapan memuja Sehun kembali mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Luhan yang berhasil membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Sebentar. Jangan melihatku seperti itu. Itu seperti kau sedang mengakui cintamu padaku." Luhan bangkit dari ranjang dan duduk mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Tapi aku benar-benar mengakui cintaku padamu." Sehun berdiri dan berjalan kearah Luhan. Berlutut didepan Luhan sambil mengulurkan tanganya.

"Kumohon, Luhan hyung. Sekali saja, biarkanlah aku bercinta denganmu, ya?" Sehun berlutut sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan.

Sial! Kenapa dia sekarang terlihat seksi dimataku? Luhan bersungut dalam hati tetapi tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya didepan Sehun.

Tidak, tidak, tidak! Tunggu. Jangan biarkan Sehun menghipnotismu! Pikirkan sekali lagi! Pria dengan pria lain? Itu hanya akan menjadi berita yang menarik bagi media!

Sehun masih menunggu jawaban Luhan sementara yang ditunggu hanya terus berperang batin dengan dirinya sendiri.

Bilang padanya bahwa kita tidak mungkin bisa melakukan ini!

"Kumohon. Tak apakan?" Sehun kembali meminta disertai dengan senyuman lembut yang berhasil menghilangkan matanya membentuk bulan sabit.

"Tolong katakan 'ya'." Sehun terus mendesak Luhan dengan halus dan mencium tangan pria cantik yang ada digenggamannya.

Tidak! Tunggu sebentar!

Luhan mencoba menahan Sehun agar tidak menjilati tangannya, namun tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aku tak bisa menahannya."

Luhan hanya bisa pasrah ketika Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Menarik kaosnya keatas, mengecupi dadanya, menjilat dan menghisap putingnya seperti sedang menyusu.

"Ahh.. Sehun!" Luhan menggeram ketika dengan sengaja Sehun menggigit putingnya.

Tangan Sehun mulai bermain dibagian selatan Luhan. Memainkan penis Luhan dan mulai memasuki lubang Luhan dengan dua jarinya.

"Sehun! Ouh, sial!" Luhan merasakan kenikmatan tak terhingga ketika ujung jari Sehun menabrak sesuatu didalam tubuhnya.

Sehun mengeluarkan jarinya dan terkekeh ketika melihat ekspresi kecewa Luhan.

"Tenang Lu. Aku akan menambahkan kenikmatannya."

Sehun menyeringai sambil membuka celananya dan mempersiapkan penisnya yang sudah menegang sedari tadi.

Luhan benar-benar menyerahkan dirinya pada Sehun. Dia benar dibuat gila oleh kenikmatan yang Sehun berikan.

"Engh.. Sehun! Ini besar sekali! Lubangku terasa terbelah." Luhan berdesis merasakan kesakitan ketika setengah penis Sehun masuk kedalam dirinya.

"Kau akan merasakan nikmat setelahnya, sayang." Sehun menggerakan pinggulnya setelah tak lama penisnya masuk sepenuhnya kedalam Luhan.

"Ahh.. Sehun!"

"Aku menemukan spot yang bagus didalam, hyung."

Rasanya Luhan ingin mencakar wajah Sehun yang sedang tersenyum diatas penderitaannya saat ini.

~HunHan Story~

Sang surya kembali menampakan sinarnya. Namun dipagi yang cerah ini tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Luhan selain berbaring ditempat tidur.

"Siapa orang yang tadinya bilang 'hanya sekali saja?' untuk menggempur tubuhku?"

Luhan masih berada diposisi tengkurap sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya dibantal. Terlalu malu untuk melihat wajah pria yang telah mengambil miliknya yang berharga.

"Maaf. Aku tak bisa berhenti."

Sehun merasa bersalah melihat keadaan Luhan pagi ini karena ulahnya yang tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya semalam.

"Kau iblis jahat dengan wajah malaikat!" Luhan menggeram dengan suara yang terpendam bantal.

"Karena aku masih muda, maaf."

Dengan polosnya dan tanpa sadar Sehun menjawab.

"Apa maksudmu aku sudah tua?"

Luhan merasa tersindir dengan kalimat Sehun barusan.

"Tidak begitu," Sehun mencoba untuk menjelaskan namun sepertinya Luhan tidak mau mendengarkan

"Dasar, Aktor senior dan aktor junior berbagi tempat tidur yang sama. Ini sangat tidak berguna." Luhan lagi-lagi mempermasalahkan hal ini.

"Tak apa, Hyung. Yang penting aku adalah milikmu." Sehun berbicara dengan semangat energi positifnya seperti biasa.

"Jika kau pikir itu lucu, aku akan menaruh kutukan mematikan padamu." Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan sinis yang mematikannya.

Pada dasarnya Sehun memang tidak terpengaruh pada sifat Luhan yang dingin seperti ini. Jadi dia berani mengelus kepala Luhan saat dirinya lagi dalam mode dangerous nya.

"huh, lakukanlah apa yang kau mau." Luhan membalikan dirinya membelakangi Sehun.

"Benarkah? Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan?" Sehun memang tidak perduli dengan sikap dinginnya Luhan. Jadi dia menganggap ucapan Luhan sebagai tawaran yang menggiurkan untuknya.

"Ya, jika kau bisa memenangkan penghargaan Aktor Terbaik."

Wajah Luhan memerah karena malu. Dia sebenarnya menangkap maksud dibalik kalimat Sehun itu. Namun dia mencoba untuk menyemangatinya terlebih dahulu agar fokus terhadap pekerjaannya.

"Baiklah! Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik!" Aura tubuh Sehun benar-benar bercahaya yang bisa menyilaukan mata jika semangatnya sedang membara seperti ini.

"Kebetulan, aku ingin memakanmu hidup-hidup tokoh utama!" Luhan merasa kesal pada Sehun entah karena alasan apa.

"Baiklah!" Lagi, Sehun menjawabnya dengan semangat penuh energi positif.

Sial! Apa ini kekuatan malaikat miliknya? Luhan bersungut dalam hati.

Dalam dunia bisnis, memakan atau dimakan!

Luhan merasakan lidah Sehun yang sedang menjilati punggungnya. Menahan diri agar tidak mendesah karena ulah lidah usil Sehun, Luhan menggigit selimut dengan kuat.

Oh Sehun! Aku bersumpah akan memakanmu lain kali!

~HunHan Story~

-END-

Hallo~

Gue balik lagi nih bawa ff HunHan oneshoot alias satu chapter selesai.

Chapter 1 ini gue ngeremake dari anime BL Dakaretai Otoko 1-ni Odosarete Imasu, ceritanya sengaja gue bikin agak sedikit beda ya tapi banyakan yang miripnya lagi demen banget anime ini soalnya

Rencananya mau bikin cerita yang berbeda disetiap chapter, genrenya ringan, manis, konfliknya gak berat.

So~ semoga banyak yang suka~

Vote dan comment sangat membantu buat gue nulis cerita

Salam HunHan keep sailing~


End file.
